NO SOY EL AIRE
by Luna Black21
Summary: EM 3 CAPIS TRIO AMOROSO HG&DM&PP, MMM NO PSS PASENSE EL 1 CAP ES MEDIO TRSITON POR EL LADO DE PANSY JEJE YA DESPUES SE VERAN LOS DIF. ANGULOS DE LA HIST. SOBRES DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

k onda no pss nueva historia, unicamente 3 capis jeje, bueno eso creo¿? jeje la vdd no creo k vaya pa largo emm, la cancion se llama no soy el aire, la canta un chavo k se llama benjamin, mmm el cap mega corto lo se, y tal vez les parezca triste si les agrada Pansy, digamos k yo me siento como Pansy Y-Y si asi pasa pro lo mejor es dejarlo ir y si al fianl vuelve significa k es tuyo sino... k nunca te pertenecio...

NO SOY EL AIRE...

Hoy me encuentro aquí sentado, esperándote, si supieras cuanto te necesito, al fin termine mi relación con ella, al fin soy libre para ti…

Draco se encontraba sentado en una banca cerca de un parque muggle, "irónico que aquí sea donde he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida" decía con una sonrisa.

Al fin había terminado la relación con Pansy Parkinson, era tan extraño, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de amarla, a precisar no sabría decir, pero desde que la conoció a ella, desde que en verdad la conoció, todo había cambiado.

_**Nos desgastamos, **_

_**Como pastillas de jabon entre las manos…**_

"15 años de relación y todo por lastima" si bien él sabia que al principio la relación era solo de nombre "Aun no nacíamos y ya estábamos comprometidos, como pensar que era extraño que nos pusiéramos de novios desde los 10?" sin embargo con el paso de los años esa rara relación de "extraños" se convirtió en una amistad, la verdad la chica era, es, y estaba casi seguro de que siempre seria hermosa, inteligente, una divinidad de mujer, sin embargo carece de ese algo especial, ese algo que hace suspirar a Draco Malfoy; y esa bella amistad incondicional dio lugar a la pasión y a un sentimiento que Draco confundía con el amor, si bien ambos fueron su _primera vez_ estaba seguro, o al menos ahora que la conocía a _Ella_ lo estaba, de que fue simple pasión carnal amor, nunca corazón, solo era un medio para satisfacerse, lo admitía Pansy lo controlaba con tan solo una caricia, pero no hacía lo que _Ella_ para él, no dejaba que el corazón se involucrara en la cama, eso nunca, una vez se lo dijo: "no confíes en mi, porque yo no lo hago, ni lo hare nunca en ti…"

"cómo es que lo confundí?" se preguntaba Draco a menudo, esa pregunta casi lo desquiciaba, detestaba equivocarse y mas aun en algo verdaderamente importante como sus sentimientos, sin embargo cuando se ponía a recordar la cara de Pansy, cuando se lo dijo, le dolía en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía porque estaba convencido de que en verdad la amaba, y en el fondo Pansy se olvido de su estúpida regla, al final no solo le confió su vida sino que le entrego el corazón por entero, sabia que a veces la iba a extrañar, sabia que una u otra vez la iba a añorar, pero no podía volver con ella, prefería mil veces llorar un día por Pansy que una eternidad por _Ella. _

Y es que el tiempo sentencio a muerte el "sentimiento" entre él y Pansy, ahora en esas horas pensaba en su "Pan" en la niña dulce y tierna, era su niña, su vida, su alma, eso es lo que sentía por ella, realmente cualquiera hubiese confundido esos sentimientos y sensaciones con el "amor", bueno cualquiera que no lo conociera en verdad, que no tuviera lo que Draco con _Ella_.

Hacia tan solo 5 horas había acabado 15 años de noviazgo, de la manera mas sutil que encontró, la verdad es que cualquier forma en que se lo hubiera dicho, hubiese causado el mismo dolor y la misma herida…

/(/(/(/(/FLASH-BACK/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

Draco había entrado silenciosa y pesadamente al departamento de su novia, "todo estará bien" se dijo por milésima vez "ella estará bien, no soy el aire, no morirá sin mi" se repitió de nuevo, ya eran tantas veces que hasta comenzó a creérselo, casi sonrío ante tal mentira piadosa, hasta que se escucho el sonido leve de unos tacones, ahí estaba ella, hermosa,, sofisticada, sexy, bellísima como siempre…

Hola Pan

Hola Draco, esta todo bien?

Draco comenzó a temblar, "porqué me pregunta si esta todo bien? Sabrá algo? Lo sospechara?" actuando lo mejor posible se acerco a ella, la beso en la frente y le dedico una leve sonrisa

Por qué habría de andar algo mal? – le pregunto suavemente

Pues porque no me has dicho asi, desde que salimos de Hogwarts

Ahh, no solo es por recordar, aunque ahora que lo dices si tenemos que hablar

_**Nunca brindamos lo mejor, **_

_**Y nos cansamos por darnos siempre a cuenta gotas el amor… **_

Desde ese momento la mirada de Pansy cambio, sabía perfectamente que él no era el único que notaba el cambio en la relación, hacia tanto tiempo que no se dejaban llevar por un beso sencillo, todo era mecánico ya, a cierta hora ella salía de la ducha, se acostaba en la cama y Draco le hacia el amor, no mas bien era simple sexo, simple sin chiste alguno, sin pasión ni sentimientos. Hacia tiempo que la engañaba con aquella chica, y ya no quería mas traiciones, "no más" se dijo por ultima vez antes de sucumbir ante el miedo y la sonrisa de la dama que tenia frente a él:

_**No me lo callo, escucha atenta por favor**_

_**Ya no te amo**_

_**No es decisión hecha al vapor, ya lo he pensado**_

**_Nadie se ha muerto con el filo de un adiós_**

Pansy llevo mucho pensando esto, te juro que si por mi fuera seguiría contigo pero no puedo, ya no te quiero mentir, son muchos años de amistad y de cariño pero no de amor, no de ese amor que mereces, sabes bien que ya no te amo, no se si en algún tiempo lo hice, yo creo que si, pero ahora todo termino…

Pero… porqué?

Draco miro el rostro triste de su amiga y hasta ese momento pareja, sus ojos tristes, las lagrimas silenciosas y los ruegos quedos, creyó ver un leve "quédate" en su mirada, pero no pudo, o no quiso confrimarlo:

Draco yo te necesito, no me hagas esto, por favor quédate, es mucho tiempo, enserio no me amas mas? Vamos podemos arreglarlo, por favor… no me dejes….

Muy tarde Pansy se lo había dicho, no tuvo que adivinarlo ni buscarlo en sus gestos, los ruegos silenciosos tomaron vida y voz, ese pequeño reflejo de esperanza en el "quédate" de su mirada ya estaba en la desesperación de sus labios, solo atino a abrazarla y mecerla lentamente, seguía siendo su amiga, la única que había vivido lo que él en el tiempo del señor oscuro, solo ella había sufrido castigos por él, solo ella había sufrido lo que él…

Vamos Pansy…

No Draco, por favor, intentalo si? Te prometo que lo arreglaremos, es que no se que hacer sin ti, es mucho tiempo a tu lado, te amo mucho, estoy tan acostumbrada a ti que ya no podría vivir sin ti…

Entiéndelo Pansy por favor – necesitaba hacerla cambiar, no le gustaban las amenzas y en cierta froma ella lo amenazaba, sabia perfectamente lo que seguía a esa suposición de "no podría vivir sin ti" – tu misma lo has dicho es "costumbre" no amor, yo no queda nada por hacer, no quiero seguir así…

**_No soy el aire, tu seguirás viviendo cuando yo me marche_**

_**Y vas a verte respirando como antes**_

_**No soy el aire, no soy el aire**_

_**No soy el aire, cae en la cuenta que no soy indispensable**_

_**Es por demás el intentar recuperarme**_

_**Que ya es muy tarde para quedarme…no soy el aire**_

Pero yo podría…

Por el amor a Dios Pansy, entiéndelo YA NO TE AMO, te juro que en su momento te ame como un maldito loco, te ame hasta la desesperación, hubiese dado mi vida por ti y Dios sabe como sufri para que me mostraras un minimo de cariño, ese cariño que me dabas a cuenta gotas, ese cariño que necesite y que después me acostumbraste a no esperarlo, al final yo hacia lo mismo, todo se volvió rutina, yo te daba poco tu me dabas menos, ya no lo necesito y estoy seguro que tu tampoco me necesitas, entiende, no soy el aire, sobrevivirás sin mi…

No Draco no lo hare, y para mi si eres el aire, lo único que me mantiene con vida…

Pansy nadie se muere por un adiós, créeme estarás mejor sin mi, mucho mejor… yo conocí a otra persona Pansy…. La llevo viendo desde hace medio año, te juro que no lo planee, simplemente sucedió…

Calla… - murmuro Pansy levemente – por favor calla, engáñame pero no te vayas, vuélveme mentir… por favor

_**No me lo callo, escucha atenta por favor **_

_**Ya no te amo**_

_**No es decisión hecha al vapor**_

_**Ya lo he pensado, nadie se ha muerto con el filo de un adiós**_

No Pansy, no, jamás podría seguir con esto, no asi, te prometo que te repondrás, seras libre de ser quien tu quieras, vamos Pansy, por favor dejame irme, ya no te amo ni tu a mi, no nos une nada, absolutamente nada.

Vete…Draco vete….

_**No soy el aire**_

_**Tú seguirás viviendo cuando yo me marche**_

_**Y vas a verte respirando como antes**_

_**No soy el aire, no soy el aire**_

_**No soy el aire, cae en lace unta que no soy indispensable**_

_**Es por demás el intentar recuperarme que ya es muy tarde para quedarme**_

_**No soy el aire….**_

Pansy no soy indispensable, ni soy lo mejor en tu vida, soy solo un amigo, fui solo un amor…

Vete por favor y ya no digas mas, solo dame un ultimo beso y vete….

Draco se acerco, poso sus labios sobre los de Pansy, dulcemente, con calor y cariño, era solo un beso de despedida, un beso amargo para ambos, pero esa seria su despedida…

Draco se fue dejando a una muy herida y ahogada en un mar de lágrimas, Pansy. Pero que más podía hacer, él sabía perfectamente que ella no lo amaba, simplemente era la costumbre y el temor a la añoranza y la soledad, no iba a mentir él también tenia miedo, miedo de que nada resultara pero, prefería estar solo a seguir en una mentira.

(/(/(/(/(/FIN-FLASH-BACK /)/)/)/)/)

Si, aun tenia empapada la playera donde las lagrimas de Pansy habían caído, le dolía el dolor de Pansy, ver su cara asi, como nunca antes, lo destrozo pero el era Draco Malfoy y no se iba a permitir perder la única oportunidad de ser feliz, con _ella_, no por simplemente un capricho de Pansy, por una costumbre como ella misma lo había llamado, la conocía a la perfección, en menos de una semana ella estaría feliz, haría lo que siempre quiso: viajar por el mundo.

_**No soy el aire**_

_**Tú seguirás viviendo cuando yo me marche**_

_**Y vas a verte respirando como antes**_

_**No soy el aire, no soy el aire**_

_**No soy el aire, cae en lace unta que no soy indispensable**_

_**Es por demás el intentar recuperarme que ya es muy tarde para quedarme**_

_**No soy el aire….**_

Sabia que no era importante para ella, no como Hermione lo era para él, sabia que la tristeza que ahora Pansy sentía no seria nada comparada con la tristeza compartida por Hermione y él si se separaban, y al final él no era el aire de Pansy, sino de Hermione.

BUENO PROX. CAP LA PERSPECTIVA DE PANSY JEJE BUENO ALGUNA DUDA O ACLARACION YA SABEN AHI TA EL BOTON DE REVIEWS O SIMPLEMENTE ME MANDAN UN CORREO A MI MAIL JEJE BUENO SAYONARA .


	2. Chapter 2 SI TE VAS A IR

**_SI TE VAS A IR…COMO SERIA?_**

"Bien ya se ha marchado, de seguro con su amante, porque eso es!!! La maldita es su amante, yo era su novia, yo…"

Pansy se hecho a llorar sobre la alfombra de su sala, un hermoso tapete beige, el apartamento era hermoso, todo combinaba perfecto, era una mezcla entre lo clásico y el modernismo, sin duda los gusto de Draco y Pansy juntos eran totalmente exquisitos, al observar esto, derramo mas lagrimas y mas sollozos escaparon de su maltratada garganta.

Por qué te fuiste Draco? Por qué me has dejado así? No te quiero extrañar, se supone que no te amo!!!! Que todo era actuación… se supone que no debía enamorarme nunca…

Se levanto y se acerco hacia la barra del mini-bar, se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego, bien cargado, nada de niñerías, se permitiría llorar ese día, pero al siguiente volvería a ser la Pansy orgullosa que educaron desde siempre, se llevo la botella y abandono el vaso, se fue directo al tapete, donde aun se conservaban las marcas de humedad de las lagrimas, bajo la intensidad de la luz y se recargo en el sillón, que se encontraba justo frente a la chimenea que en esos momentos se encontraba encendida.

**_Llévate la luna, no me sirve ya,  
Llévate el invierno, que me puedo congelar.  
Llévate las olas, para no extrañar  
Llévate la playa  
Porque no te quiero recordar._**

Comenzó a beber de la botella, grandes tragos, necesitaba olvidarse de todo, sin embargo conforme iba tomando, iba recordando todos sus viajes con Draco, todas sus noches de amor, todos sus momentos felices, todos los tristes.

Entre todo el mar de lagrimas, mostro una bella sonrisa, como de quien recuerda algo gracioso, y de hecho así era, miro por la ventana que estaba a su derecha y pudo vislumbrar la hermosa luna llena, junto con todas sus estrellas, "la noche esta igual a aquel día" se dijo para si misma, a su mente vinieron escenas de Draco y de ella, en la playa, viendo las estrellas, de hecho lo que Draco intentaba era encontrar su constelación para mostrársela a su novia, no tenían mas de 15 años, y estaban completamente solos, sus padres les habían dado el permiso para ir juntos de vacaciones, y ambos decidieron ir a la playa. Cuando al fin Draco la encontró llamo con emoción a Pansy:

/(/(/(/(FLAS-BACK)/)/)/)/)

Ven Pan corre mira!!!

Qué ocurre Draco?

Mira es mi constelación…

Pansy se acerco al extraño aparato que les permitía apreciar mejor los bellos astros, Pansy estaba maravillada, y no solo porque esa fuese su primera vez viendo las estrellas, así de esa forma tan natural y romántica, sino que era la primera vez que pasaba un momento así de romántico y dulce con su bello prometido, cuando paso un par de horas y ambos ya estaban algo friolentos y hambrientos decidieron entrar en la cabaña que tenían alquilada.

Ya llevaban media hora ahí y sin embargo Pansy aun temblaba, Draco preocupado se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo, Pansy se sobrecogió con ese abrazo y lo único que atino a hacer fue a recargarse en Draco y a levantar la mirada cuando el apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella, Draco se dio cuenta del gesto que hizo su novia así que bajo la mirada para verla a los ojos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso, ni como paso, pero para cuando quisieron usar de nuevo la razón y la cordura ya se estaban besando, tan dulce como inocentemente, claro que como todos los adolescentes, las hormonas traicionan, así que los besos subieron de tono, pasaron de ser castos y puros a ser salvajes y casi lascivos, la temperatura aumento y repentinamente a Pansy aun no se le quitaban los escalofríos, sin embargo no tenia ninguna intención en querer quitárselos; ya llevaban rato así hasta que las prendas de ropa les empezaron a estorbar, Draco se detuvo un instante para mirar a Pansy a los ojos, ella entendió de inmediato el porque de la pausa y con una sonrisa se acerco a él, lo tomo por la nuca y comenzó a besarlo con suma desesperación. Draco no se detuvo más en toda esa noche y así ambos supieron lo que era hacer el amor por primera vez.

/(/(/(/(/(/FIN FLASH-BACK))/))/)/)/)/)

Y ahora me dices que nunca te demostré mi amor?!?!?!

Pansy seguía llorando, recordando la despedida de Draco

QUÉ CUMPLA MIS SUEÑOS ¡?!?!?! Y SI MI SUEÑO ES TENER UNA FAMILIA COTNIGO??!?!?! DIME QUE DEBO HACER!!!! Dime que hago…. Porque todo lo que me importaba carece de valor sin ti…

_**Todo esta de más,  
Todo sobra si no estas  
Todo sobra si no estas.**_

**_Si te vas a ir llévate el viento  
Por que te siento,  
En el aire que toca mi piel  
Si te vas a ir  
Y estas segura  
Que esta amargura  
Se convierta en amor con el  
Si te vas a ir ya no regreses  
Por que si te vas, muy poco de mi te encontraras_**

Mientras gritaba todo esto arrojaba vasos y floreros de vidrio contra las paredes y sin importarle si afuera hacia un frio de los mil demonios abrió las puertas del balcón y se sentó en la barda de este, mirando la luna, mirando las estrellas, sintiendo el viento como las caricias de su hermoso rubio, sonrío para si misma, lo tenia en cada fibra, en cada poro de su piel, ya no recordaba lo ultimo que le había dicho, después de ese beso su cerebro se desconecto

Ojala y todo mi dolor se convierta en felicidad en tu vida Draco, ojala y me recuerdes para siempre, ojala y no vuelvas nunca…porque yo ya no seré la misma.

Habían pasado 4 horas y faltaban 3 para el amaneces, y ella seguía derramando silenciosas lagrimas, ella seguía ahí inmóvil, preguntándose sobre sus errores, sobre si lo entrego todo o falto algo, sobre que hubiese pasado si hubiera hecho algo antes.

Seguirías aquí Draco? Seguirías amándome? Seriamos felices? Hubiera arreglado algo si hubiese dicho que te amo desde hace mucho? Quizás no…

Así siguió un rato mas, recordando, lamentando y extrañando, el sueño le estaba venciendo así que decidió irse a su cama a descansar, ya mañana seria un nuevo día.

_**Todas las mañanas  
Ya no vas a estar  
Toma la ventana  
Que no te quiero esperar  
Y tomas esta sonrisa, la ultima del mes  
Vete más aprisa  
Que me duele mucho que no ves**_

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y en cuanto se desperezo busco a Draco a su lado, sin embargo solo encontró un espacio frio, de nuevo los recuerdos de la noche anterior agolpaban su mente, de nuevo las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos, de su alma. De nuevo se reprochaba su error, de nuevo lo deseaba junto a ella, y de nuevo no estaba.

_**Todo esta de más,  
Todo sobra si no estas  
Todo sobra si no estas. **_

Si te vas a ir llévate el viento  
Por que te siento,  
En el aire que toca mi piel  
Si te vas a ir y estas segura  
Que esta amargura  
Se convierta en amor con el  
Si te vas a ir ya no regreses  
Por que si te vas, muy poco de mi te encontraras.

De prisa se limpio las lagrimas y se metió a darse una ducha, comenzó a arreglarse con algo casual pero con lo que se viera divina, cuando al fin termino de cepillar su largo cabello negro, y de maquillarse se admiro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia al fondo de su guardarropa/vestidor, se observo una y otra vez, parecía una modelo hermosísima, sin embargo cayo en la cuenta de "para quien rayos me estoy arreglando?" y de nuevo las lagrimas agolparon su rostro.

No tengo remedio… ya no soy yo…

__

**_k tal? jeje no pss aki yo identificada con Pansy jiji mas k nada kon ella, em buenoo los comentarios los dejare en el ultimo chap, por cierto la cancion es si te vas a ir version sin bandera, muy recomendabe en esos ratos en k uno keire estar triste jeje bueno bye_**


	3. Chapter 3 DE REPENTE

**De repente…**

Por qué yo?!?!?! Por qué precisamente yo me tenia que enamorar del tipo mas egocéntrico, narcisista, y dulce del mundo? Por qué tenia que enamorarme de Draco Malfoy?

"aquí estoy de nuevo en tu espera, cuánto tardaras esta vez? siento las miradas de la gente, siento la miradas de mis amigos, de la gente que considero mi familia clavadas en mi, pero no siento tu mirada que me eriza la piel, en dónde estas Draco?"

_**Mil ojos mirando hacia mí  
De los tuyos no puedo huir  
Tu mirada me tiene encantada  
Si te dejo entrar, estaré equivocada  
Otras manos lo han intentado  
Sólo las tuyas me ha encontrado  
Ya no puedo esconder  
El querer sentirte al amanecer**_

Ahí se encontraba Hermione, en plena calle, en pleno mes de noviembre, en pleno frio, sin embargo ella no lo sentía, solo quería ver a su Draco, si SU Draco, solo de ella y de nadie mas; ya se acercaba, podía vislumbra un joven envuelto en una capa, se acerco lentamente hasta que él se dio la vuelta, ahí estaban, esos ojos grises como el acero, esos ojos y esa mirada que la hechizaban, aun se preguntaba si había estado bien meterlo en su vida, "que mas da, ahora él es imprescindible"

Sin decir nada la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la beso lentamente, saboreando cada parte de los labios de la castaña, pidiendo permiso para entrar a explorar su boca, permiso que le fue concedido de inmediato, ambos disfrutaban cada momento, cuando se separaron a falta de aire, ambos se observaron.

Hermione lo tomo por la mano y lo guio rumbo a su apartamento, Draco la abrazo y tomo su mano por debajo del abrazo, cubriendo casi por completo su cuerpo. Hermione se sentía en las nubes, nadie había logrado tomar tanto control en ella con solo acariciarla, Draco noto como se estremecía en su abrazo y sonrío para si mismo, ya que a él le pasaba exactamente igual, sin decir nada le beso el cuello, soltando una ronca sonrisa sobre este, una risa que se le antojo a Hermione sentirla por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo lo miro con profundo deseo, intentando transmitírselo.

El mensaje llego claro y fuerte al cuerpo de Draco, que sin darse cuenta ya la había acorralado contra un edificio:

Calma Draco – le susurro Hermione, casi al borde del deseo

Esta bien Mione, pero entrando a tu departamento serás mía

No esperaba otra cosa – le dijo ella con una sonrisa que a Draco se le antojaba como parte de su repertorio

Después de un par de cuadras mas, la fin estaban en el departamento de la castaña, y como Draco lo prometió apenas poniendo un pie dentro del departamento la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación que ya reconocía como suya, Hermione solo lo abrazo por el cuello y se dejo llevar, seguía feliz y ¿confundida? Si, por muy extraño que parezca cuando estaba con Draco esa sensación junto con la de felicidad y seguridad, era la que siempre la acompañaba, y se sentía inmensamente feliz de sentirse así, sabia que lo amaba, y sabia que él la amaba.

Jaja tranquilo dragón – le susurro Herms en el oído, para extasiarlo mas

Estas jugando con fuego y te me vas a quemar mi princesa – le dijo Draco sonriendo, mientras la besaba en el cuello y le desabrochaba la blusa

Ambos se desvistieron mutuamente, Draco acostó en la cama, suavemente, a Hermione, él se acostó a su lado, ambos comenzaron a besarse, sin miedos, sin inhibiciones, sin nada, Herms estaba feliz y emocionada, no mentiría diciendo que no había deseado nunca a Draco, seria una gran falta de honestidad y Draco estaba igual o peor que Hermione, desbordaba de deseo con tan solo un leve roce de ella en su cuerpo. Si bien no era la primera vez de ninguno de los dos, ni juntos, ni separados, siempre se deseaban con la misma intensidad.

La noche se les hizo corta a los dos jóvenes amantes, entre muestra y muestra de amor y cariño mutuo, cada beso era más largo que el anterior, cada caricia más íntima, y cada palabra más dulce, cuando el momento final estaba llegando para ambos, gritaron sus nombres seguidos de la frase mas hermosa que hay, "te amo", así Draco cayo desplomado sobre Herms y ella solo atino a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, el comenzó a acariciarle el estomago, vientre y piernas, y ella solo le acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos platinos que le encantaban, el silencio era muy cómodo entre ellos, siempre quedaban igual, él sobre el pecho de ella, ella con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Entre esos momentos a la mente de Hermione vinieron los recuerdos de la primera vez que Draco le dijo que la quería:

(/(/(/(/(/FLASH-BACK)/)/)/)/)//

Ahí estaban ellos, en esa cafetería a la que siempre iban, ya fuera para hablar o simplemente para verse, Hermione cada día lo veía como algo mas que un amigo pero no debía, sabía que él estaba comprometido con Pansy, no debía fijarse en él, por dos poderosas razones, una sus amigos y otra por Merlín era Draco Malfoy, cuando se ha visto que un león y una serpiente se amen?

Herms hay algo que debo decirte

Pues dímela Draco

Si hacia muchísimo tiempo que se tuteaban, y todo por una taza de café, he aquí lo que una pequeña taza puede hacer

Herms tu sabes que estoy comprometido con Pansy verdad?

Hermione solo asintió

Pero no creo que sepas que te amo, verdad que no lo sabes?

Hermione asintió mecánicamente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo "él dijo queé?!?!?!"

Qué…qué has dicho Draco?

**_Todo cambio, Cuando te vi, De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil, Quererte tanto, Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada_**

Que te amo, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, aun no se porque paso, pero ya no quiero que pase mas tiempo sin decirte que te amo, que cada detalle tuyo me encanta y me sorprende, que cada día que pasa añoro tenerte a mi lado, que me muero por besarte…- Draco hizo una leve pausa para respirar mientras que veía como Herms la quería interrumpir – no por favor, déjame hablar si? Déjame decir que te amo mas que a mi vida, te juro que nunca pensé enamorarme así, aun recuerdo ese día en el ministerio cuanto te tumbe el vaso de café, te digo un secreto? Nunca antes había hecho eso, de reponer un café o algo parecido, solo contigo, te vi ahí tan linda, tan tu, y no me resistí necesitaba aclararme que seguías siendo igual que en Hogwarts, que seguías siendo la insufrible sabelotodo, pero me equivoque y solo termine mas enamorado de ti….

**Ooh no Oh no  
Todo tembló dentro de mi, El universo escribió que fueras para mi  
Y fue tan fácil, Quererte tanto, Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor, simplemente pasó, Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que: Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar, Pero menos notar, Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi**

Una leve canción se escuchaba a fondo, Hermione la conocía, era una de sus favoritas…

**_Me sorprendió todo de ti, De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil, Decir TE AMO  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba, Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó, Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que: Todo te di_**

Y ahí estaba ella, qué decirle? Qué le podía decir si ella sentía lo mismo?

_**Y no hay como explicar, Pero menos notar, Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi**_

Si ella también lo amaba, solo atino a sonreír y besar los labios del rubio

/(/(/(/FIN FLASH-BACK)/))/)/)/)

Y así había dado el inicio a una relación totalmente clandestina y prohibida. Entre sus pensamientos estaba cuando Draco le hablo dulcemente al oído:

Herms no te he dicho una cosa muy importante

Yo tampoco Draco, y necesito decírtela

Pues dímela Mione

Hoy me pelee con Ron y con Harry

Por qué? Qué paso? – pregunto el rubio de manera preocupada, sabia que Herms adoraba a esos tontos como para pelear por cualquier tontería así, que lo que fuera debía ser importante

Pues les conté lo nuestro, y pues para no hacerte el cuento largo ellos no están de acuerdo con la relación, dicen que tu tiene algo con Pansy, que todo el mundo mágico sabe eso, que era una tonta por pensar que…

Calma, shhh tranquila muñeca – le dijo Draco intentando contener los sollozos de su amada, ahora ella era la que estaba sobre el pecho de él y Draco era el que la protegía – numero uno, y esto es lo que te tenia que contar, termine con Pansy, para siempre… - le dijo el con una sonrisa serena esperando la reacción de ella, la cual llego en menos de un segundo

Enserio Draco? – le dijo ella con los ojos llenos de ilusión, como una niña pequeña, esto causo mucha gracia en Draco quien soltó una risa fresca, sin malicia y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, ante estos gestos Hermione solo logro concretar el único objetivo: abrazar y besar a Draco aunque se le fuera la vida en eso.

Le beso cada parte de su cuerpo y él le devolvió cada beso, cada caricia, cada murmullo de amor, se amaban esa era la única verdad, "y lo único que me importa" pensó para si misma Hermione mientras acariciaba el cuerpo dormido de su amado.

**_Mil palabras ya he oído  
Solo las tuyas no han desvanecido  
No puedo escapar de sus sonidos  
Estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo  
Otros corazones no han tenido miedo  
Solo el tuyo es el que quiero  
Haré todo para cuidar tu amor  
Quizás será una tontería, no tengo temor_**

Miles de palabras escucho, cada una se le clavaba como un cuchillo en el corazón, adoraba a sus amigos y los necesitaba pero mas amaba al rubio que tenia enzima de ella en ese momento, miles de palabras en contra del rubio, en contra de ese amor que se tenían, lo habían hasta desmentido, pero que mas daba, las palabras de Draco seguían mas presentes que las de ellos, sentía aun el sonido de su dulce voz diciéndole que la amaba, diciendo que era lo mas importante en su vida, y ahora, hace tan solo unos momentos, le había dicho que había dejado a Pansy.

Si le encantaba ese Dragón, era bellísimo y tan diferente, adoraba como con solo sus palabras o su presencia podía cambiar todo el panorama por completo, la ponía a soñar eternamente, había tenido varios pretendientes, y no iba a mentir le encantaba tenerlos, todos eran diferente, todos valerosos pero diferente, tantos corazones que habían tocado el suyo, pero solo el de Draco era el que deseaba tener para toda la vida, no quería devolverlo jamás y no lo haría, siempre lo conservaría para ella, para ellos, quizás estaba equivocada en amar por primera vez de esa forma, totalmente con los sentimientos dejando al lado la razón, tal vez fuera una locura, pero era una locura que quería vivir hasta el ultimo de sus alientos, porque sabia que lo merecía, y no temía salir lastimada, porque sabia que Draco la amaba tanto o mas que ella a él.

_**De repente en mí vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final**_

El amor del rubio siempre la tendría así, confundida y feliz y lo agradecía, "hubiera sido horrible estar segura en cada aspecto de mi vida" aseguraba cada que tenia esa sensación de miedo y sorpresa, con Draco todo era un sobresalto constante, quizás por eso lo amaba tanto.

**_Mil veces quise estar sola  
Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora  
Cada vez vuelve el llanto  
Regreso a ti, es que te quiero tanto  
Mil pensamientos giran a mi alrededor  
Hacen que se sienta paz interior  
Al pensar el porque de esta situación  
En tus besos encuentro la solución_**

Seguía despierta, no podía dejar de ver el pecho en el que estaba recargada, no podía dejar de acariciarlo y sentirlo entre sus manos, lo adoraba, adoraba esa sensación y justo en momentos como esos se reía de ella misma cuando recordaba cuanto deseaba nunca enamorar, nunca sentir lo que sentía ahora, y no lo iba a negar cuando comenzó a sentir cosas por el exSly se lo negaba mil veces al día, a cada segundo, a cada hora y nada, siempre estaba ahí, su recuerdo no se marchaba. Lo había intentado una vez, solo una vez intento poner final a esa relación, Draco le concedió el "tiempo", que solo fue un día, no aguanto mas lejos del rubio, a la 4 horas de que había hablado con él, para terminar todo, el llano le había ganado la batalla, y había vuelto a él como niña obediente que había aprendido a no alejarse jamás, lo quería demasiado y no se cansaba de repetírselo, lo amaba.

Sin embargo siempre los pensamientos voraces la asechaban, "y que tal si todo termina? Que tal si me quedo sola y en verdad me siento morir?" "que tal si todo es un error?" pero también siempre entre esos pensamientos se colaban los "te amo" de Draco y todo quedaba en paz y armonía de nuevo, el mundo de ella volvía a girar. Siempre que se planteaba la situación y el porqué había caído ahí? A ese pozo sin fondo, los besos de Draco le daban la respuesta: simplemente porque adoraba sentirse así, confundida, amada, adorada, en fin como una mujer de verdad.

Así con los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, aspirando ese aroma a menta y acariciando ese cuerpo de porcelana se quedo plácidamente dormida, si bien no en los brazos de Morfeo, sino en los brazos de alguien mucho mejor, de su novio, de su Draco Malfoy.

_**De repente en mí vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final**_

**_-----_**

**_K TAL? JEJE AHORA SI AKI TERMINA EL FIC, JIJI_**

**_MUY CORTO LA VERDAD, SIENTO YO, PERO DEJEMOSLO EN QUE TODO FUE EN UN SOLO MOMENTO, UN SOLO DÍA VIVIDO DESDE DISTINTOS ANGULOS, EN ESTE CAPI SE COMPARTEN LOSS ENTIMIENTOS DE DRACO Y DE HERMS (flash-back) AHI SE ACLARA LO K HERMS ES PARA dRACO Y VICEVERSA JEJE AUN MAS ACLARADO K EN EL CAP 1 jiji bueno BYEEE (canciones: todo cambio, de camila, y de repente de soraya)_**

**_ACLARO DE UNA VEZ, Y COMO TODOS Y TODAS LO HACEN, NADA ES MIO, SI ACASO LA TRAMA PERO CREO K TMB YA ESTA ALGO COPIADA JAJA PERO BUENO ESPERO K GUSTE JEJE ADIOSINNNN_**


End file.
